Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (24)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23. Montag Kleiner Rundgang in der Gegend um Knyx' Haus ---- center center "Zu de Schloss..." meinte Srolja und Riyka nickte eifrig. center|650px Salane hatte besonderes im Sinn. Sie wollte nicht einfach das Schloss zeigen, ohne die große Spannweite zwischen den ärmsten und dem reichsten Goblin des Bilgewasserkartells zu zeigen. center|650px So zeigte sie ihnen zunächst die schlichten, kleinen Häuschen, wie auch Knyx eines besaß. Die Besitzer waren durchaus angesehen, niemand hatte so viel Gold, sich größeres leisten zu können. Fast niemand. center|650px Dann führte sie sie zu einer Brücke, wo man eines der unzähligen kleinen Sammelbecken der ärmsten im Blick hatte. center|650px center center center "Abe' warum?" fragte Riyka. center center center|650px center center Srolja fragte, warum es "Lustschloss" hieß. Ob es daher käme, dass es dort lustig wäre. center center Im Lustschloss des Handelsprinzen Gallywix ---- So schwebten sie über die Bucht auf den kleinen Berg zu, auf dem das Anwesen des Handelsprinzen thronte. center|650px Sie wies die Freunde auf die riesige Skupltur hin, der Handelsprinz ließ sein Antlitz in gewaltigen Ausmaßen in die Vorderseite des Berges meißeln. center|650px Salane fragte den Verwalter, ob Handelsprinz Gallywix daheim sei. center center|650px center Knyx bat darum, ihn das machen zu lassen und so gingen die drei zur Bar, damit er in Ruhe verhandeln konnte. center center|650px Der Kellner mixte fachmännisch den gewünschten Saft und schüttelte ihn affektiert in einem silberblitzenden Mischer durch. Knyx kam auch an den Tresen und verkündete, dass alles geregelt sei. Srolja sah den Goblin hinter der Theke erataunt an, als dieser den Saft schwungvoll vor Salane abstellte. center Riyka beobchtete den Barmann fasziniert. Der Meister-Mixer blinzelte kurz irritiert und musterte die Goblin, dann wendete er sich den Trolldamen zu und fragt von oben herab - ja das geht auch als Goblin - nach ihrem Begehr. center "Natürlich. Ein Cocktail, die Dame?" Er musterte die Trollin fachmännisch abschätzend und ergänzte "Kokos, Limette Rum und einen Hauch kezanischen Grutto?" Der Mischmeister machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, unnötig hoch ließ er die Strahlen der verschiedenen Ingredienzien in den Mischer schießen und vollendete die Vorführung schließlich, indem er ein blitzendes Glas, dessen Rand mit Zuckerwasser und daran haftenden Kokosflöckchen dekoriert war und in dem ein mehrfarbiges Schirmschen sowie eine Limettenscheibe steckte, vor Srolja abstellte. center "Aber sicher meine Liebste" beruhigte sie Knyx. Salane fragte Riyka, was sie trinken wolle. center Der Mischmeister schaute Riyka schockiert an. Diese nickte zögerlich bestätigend, dass sie es ernst meint. "Und was darf es - pur" er sprach das Wort wie ein Schimpfwort aus " - sein?" Stechende, engstehende, schwarze Goblinaugen fixierten Riyka unleidlich. Die Trollin duckte sich unter dem Blick ganz langsam und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen einen kleinen Abstand. "Nur bissen geschüttel'..?" fragte sie zaghaft. Zangans Blick wird etwas freundlicher. "Und was darf es sein?" fragte er. "Wa'.. kann dia denn empfehl'n..?" fragte Riyka vorsichtig. Er lächelte die Trollin, die er als total unbeleckte Landpomeranze eingeordnet hatte, gönnerhaft an und meinte "Nehmt doch das Getränk dieser Schönheit zu meiner Linken.". Er deutete kurz auf Salane. Riyka nickte schnell. Erneut vollführte sich das Wunder der weiten Strahlen von Fruchtsaft, die in den Mixer flossen. Er schraubte die Hälften mit einem einstudierten Ruck zusammen und fixierte Riyka. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schüttelte ganz kurz, aber heftig. Sodann gab er das Gemisch in ein Glas und stellte es vor die überforderte Trollin. Diese lächelte den Goblin zaghaft an, der ihr darauf hin kurz ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, bei dem ein Goldzahn aufblitzte. "Und der Herr?" fragte er dann, an Knyx gewandt. "Oh ich hätte gerne etwas das nach Banane schmeckt, mit etwas Schuss." Geschwind machte sich der Maestro wieder ans Werk. In einem lauten Häckselwerk wurde eine Banane vor den Augen der Gäste zerkleinert, dazu gab er einen seltsamen, blauen und alkoholisch duftenden Likör und füllt Stoßeis hinzu. Dann wurde das ganze durchgemischt. Schwungvoll landete das Glas vor Knyx, so dass das Getränk fast heraus schwappte, aber eben nur fast. Riyka blinzelte wieder nur und nippte schnell an ihrem Saft. "Danke der Herr." sagte Knyx "Mia ha´ sowa´ no´ nie geseh´n, trink´n schütt´ln un so" sagte Srolja und Riyka traute sich offenbar gar nicht mehr, irgendwas zu dem Thema Getränke anzumerken. Zanagan fragte "Die Herrschaften sind das erste Mal im Lustschloss ihrer Handelsprinzigkeit Gallywix?" center|650px center center center Zanagan griff in eine Schachtel und förderte drei Schrimchen zu Tage, die plötzlich zwischen seinen vier Fingern steckten und in den unterschiedlichsten Farbverläufen gefärbt waren. Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung reichte er sie Srolja. center|650px center center center center center center Zanagan riss schokiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ein heftiger, goblinscher Disput entbrannte, an deren Ende beide zufrieden grinsten und einige Münzen den Besitzer wechselten. center center Der Angestellte zuckte nur mit einem leichten Grinsen um die Mundwinkel die Schultern. center|650px Der Swimmingpool ---- So gestärkt führte Salane die Gruppe zu dem gewaltigen Pool. center|650px center|650px center Nachdem alle vom drei-Meter-Brett gesprungen waren, ging Salane zu Knyx zurück, der im heißen Becken geblieben waren. center Unsanft wurde Salane aus diesem Moment gerissen, Srolja versuchte eines der großen, metallsischen "Schirmchen" mitzunehmen und riss dabei eine üble Fursche in den wohlgepflegten Rasen. Gemeinsam gelang es Riyka und Salane, ihr diese Idee auszureden. Im Anschluss ging es in die Sauna. Vor der Sauna wunderten sich die beiden Trollinnen über zwei hölzerne Flamingos auf etwas Kunstrasen. Salane erklärte, dass es auf Kezan solche Tiere - kleine, rosa Schreiter sozusagen - gab und dass dies sicher ein Versuch sei, daran zu erinnern. Salane war gerade schon im Kalten Becken gewesen, da kam ein aufgeregter Wächter angelaufen und sagte: "Goblins, eure Trolle erdreisten sich, das Essen des Hochhandelsprinzen zu stehlen!". Beide zogen sich eilist an und folgtem dem Wächter in das Schloss, in dem Salane vorher noch nie gewesen war. center center center center center center|650px Auf dem Golfplatz ---- Salane führte sie nach dem Schrecken auf die Fläche mit dem pedantisch kurz geschnittenen, wundervoll ebenmäßigen Rasen. center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center Niemand wollte ins Schloss. center center center center Knyx bot seine Hilfe an. center center Salane wollte auf keinen Fall irgendwas, das mit Öl lief oder knatterte. center Riyka musste sich übergeben, Salane führte sie lieber hinter ein Mäuerchen. center center center Abendspaziergang ---- Zurück im Bilgewasserhafen ging auch Srolja schlafen, so spazierten die Goblins noch ein wenig durch die Stadt, die niemals schläft. center|650px center Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall - eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches - aber dieser war ganz in der Nähe gewesen. Neugierig drehten sich die Goblins um und sahen vor einer der Tüftlerhütten einen zeternden, leicht angesengten Goblin. center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center Salane wurde etwas dunkel und der Her zog seine Schlüsse. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Er sprach von einer Zeitmaschine. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px Damit ging ein ereignisreicher Tag zu ende. Dienstag Klettereien ---- Salane fand bei einem kleinen, morgentlichen Rundgang Srolja auf dem Mäuerchen hinter und über Knyx Haus vor. center|650px Srolja wollte gern aufs Dach klettern. center|650px Srolja sprang einfach so. center center Dann bequatschte sie ihre goblinsche Freundin so lange, bis diese auch Mut fasste und zu ihr herüber Sprang. center|650px center|650px center Srolja fragte, ob das Salane traurig machen würde. center center center Sie schwebten vom Dach und erregten damit die Aufmerksamkeit eines vorbeikommenden, etwas abgerissen aussehenden Goblins. center|650px center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center Er schüttelte Salanes Hand. center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center Rundgang im Bilgewasserhafen zu den militärischen Einrichtungen ---- So starteten sie den Rundgang überraschend zu fünft. center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane erläuterte deren Einsätze und Leistungen, soweit sie darüber im Bilde war. center|650px center Dann führte sie die Gruppe ein Stückchen weiter. center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center|650px center Srolja äußerte Missfallen. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center Als sich Salane auf dem Weg zur nächsten Sehenswürdigkeit umschaute, waren sie nur noch zu zweit. center center center|650px center Nach dieser Mitteilung brach hektische Betriebsamkeit unter den dort arbeitenden Goblins aus. Bestimmt würde der Schaden umgehend behoben werden. Wer konnte es sich schon leisten, so viel wertvolles Öl zu verschwenden. Der einzige Anreiz dazu - leider. center|650px center Unglücklicher Weise kamen sie auf ihrem Weg an einer Maschine vorbei, der Salane gar nichts besonderes aufgefallen war. Sie kehrte nur um, weil Riyka fehlte und wütende, trollische Laute und lautes Geklopfe auf Metall zu hören war. center Riyka hatte sich mit dieser Maschine angelegt. Salane wunderte sich und schließlich fand sie den Grund. Ganz oben hatte man ein armes Huhn am Hals aufgehängt. Von Zeit zu Zeit schlug eine Faust nach dem Tier, um es zum Eierlegen zu bewegen. Die Eier fielen in ein Netz und verschwanden im Inneren des Apparates. center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center Ihr goblinscher Bekannter meinte, Sachbeschädigung sei nun wirklich unhöflich. Das stimmte natürlich, allerdings war sie in diesem Fall anderer Meinung, denn: center Die Äußerungen des Herrn ließen Riyka erneut wütend werden und ihn würgen. center|650px Knyx kam zurück. Offenbar hatte er gerade einen Haufen Gold investiert. center center|650px center center center center|650px center|650px center Riyka wollte nichts mehr besichtigen. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Abendessen ---- Nachdem sie Riyka in Knyx' Haus gelassen hatten, stellte sich die Frage, wo sie essen sollten. Knyx schien mittlerweile alles egal und er lud sie in das teure Restaurant ein. center center center center|650px center|650px Überraschender Weise tauchte ihre Bekanntschaft vom Abend zuvor auf und Salane bat den Herrn, sich doch dazu zu setzen. Nun bestand die Runde aus vier Goblins und einer Trolldame. Verkehrte Welt! center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center Salane trank nun ihre Kaja'Cola. center center center|650px center center|650px Ein weiterer, ereignisreicher Tag ging damit zu ende. Mittwoch Morgentliche Gespräche ---- Salane fand Riyka auf einem Mäuerchen vor Knyx' Haus sitzend vor. Sie war in besserer Stimmung als am Abend zuvor, aber trotzdem fühlte sich die Trollin sichtlich alles andere als wohl. Salane grübelte eine Weile, wie sie wohl das Gespräch beginnen sollte, aber wie sie so da saß vielen ihr Dinge aus Kezan ein und plötzlich begann sie einfach zu erzählen. center|650px center Riyka fragte, ob es ansonsten so gewesen sei wie der Bilgewasserhafen. center center center center Salane hoffte, dass sie nun das Gespräch vorsichtig auf die gestrigen Vorfälle bringen könnte, ohne Riyka zu sehr zu verärgern oder ihre Stimmung zu trüben. center center center center center center center Schließlich gesellten sich auch Knyx und Srolja dazu und Salane bot ihnen nochmal ihren letzten Rundgang an. center center center center center Rundgang zu Künstler- und Rotlichtvierteln ---- Und so brachen sie zur letzten Besichtigungsrunde auf. Salane hatte schönes, interessantes, aber auch abstoßendes auf dem Programm und war unsicher, wie die Trolle einschätzen würden, was sie ihnen zu zeigen hatte. center|650px center Sie führte die kleine Gruppe an dem monumentalen, zentralen Verteidigungsklotz vorbei. Schließlich standen sie vor einer der riesigen Hallen, des in die Wälle der die Abwehrkanone tragenden Hügels eingelassen worden und wovon sie schon einige vollgestopft mit Militärtechnik gesehen hatten. Die Tür war von dünnen Streifen Metallfolie verhängt, die dicht an dicht von oben herunter baumelten und sich leicht im Wind bewegten. Salane ging hindurch. Der riesige - zumindest für Goblins - und noch ungenutzte Raum, ohne Strom und Wasser offenbar, war unterteilt von provisorischen Trennwänden und überall standen Kerzen herum, gaben ein mildes Licht und flackerten leicht vor sich hin.. Es mussten hunderte sein, die die große, kühle Halle aber nicht wirklich zu wärmen vermochten. Die Trolldamen schauten sich um und Knyx meinte "Ohhh diesen Teil des Hafens kenn ich gar nicht!" In den kleinen Zimmerchen, die sich die Goblins so unter der Hand geschaffen hatten, hörte man hier Hammerschläge, dort entströmte der Geruch von frischem Firnis und überall sah man Goblins zeichnen, malen oder Steinblöcke oder dergleichen bearbeiten. Einer baute sogar aus alten Industrieteilen Skultpuren. Einen direkten "Sinn" schienen alle diese Sachen jedoch nicht zu haben, es sei denn, andere Goblins würden dafür bezahlen. center|650px Riyka schaute neugierig in die ganzen Ecken, in denen die Goblins sich künstlerisch betätigten und dabei kehrte ganz langsam ein vorsichtiges Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zurück. Knyx schaute sich ebenfalls um und nickte anerkennend. Auch Salane schaute sich die Bilder und Skulpturen genau an. Einige Goblins schauten panisch auf, als die Gruppe sich näherte, wirkten aber beruhigt, als sich Salane nicht als Aufseherin der Anlage oder sowas entpuppt. Salane lächelt und erklärt leise "Früher gab es große Künstlerviertel, aber seit es so wenige zahlende, weil reiche Goblins gibt, bleiben nur noch die ganz wild entschlossenen dabei. Meist nach der Arbeit abends. Ein wirklicher Markt ist außer einzelnen Käufen des Handelsprinzen leider noch nicht entstanden." center center Riyka musterte die Goblins, die sie sah, aufmerksam und neugierig. "Kann mia davon etwa' kauf'n?" fragte sie leise. Die Goblins, die erst erschreckt reagiert hatten, arbeiteten nun beruhigt weiter. Der ganze Raum hatte eine sehr andere Ausstrahlung als das restliche Bilgewasserhafengelände, roch aber auch nicht unbedingt gut, es sei denn man liebte Farbdämpfe. "Du kannst die Künstler sicher fragen." meinte Salane. Riyka schaute sich etwas genauer um und unterhielt sich leise mit dem einen oder anderen Goblin. Die meisten arbeiteten mit Stein. Salane lächelte, sie schien sich hier sichtlich wohler zu fühlen. Riyka kehrte schließlich nach ein wenig Gehandel und Goldgewechsel mit einer erbeuteten Miniaturskulptur des Hafens zurück. "Oooh!" entfuhr es Salane. Sie staunte. Zum einen über die Miniatur, zum anderen darüber, dass sich Riyka gerade dafür entschieden hatte, eine Miniatur der Stadt, die sie doch verabscheute! "War die teuer?" fragte die Goblin. center "Dacht' ich mir!" meinte Salane. Die Künstler hier schufen ihre Werke allen Widernissen zum Trotz, aus Schaffensfreude. Nach einer weiteren Weile des Schauens und Staunens verließen sie die von den künstlerischen Goblins umfunktionierte Maschinenhalle und traten wieder an die freie Luft. Riyka sah zum Strand herunter und staunte. "Da sin' Wasserlöw'n." center Nachdem sie die Tiere eine Weile bewundert hatten, deutete Salane auf die Häuschen vor ihnen, zwischen denen sich weitere kleine Buden und kleinste Garküchen gebildet hatten. Ein buntes Bild bot sich dar. Riyka schaute sich nach dem Getümmel zwischen den Hütten um. An den Häusern, vor den größeren Hüttchen und überall, wo es möglich war, waren grell blinkende und die Farben wechselnde Glühbirnen angebracht, welche Schilder beleuchteten. Oder das ganze Schild leuchtete gleich von sich aus. Manche Schilder drehten sich auch noch dabei. Man wusste gar nicht, wohin man zuerst schauen sollte. Es wurde für Massagesalons, Spielhallen, Glücksspiel, Pferdewetten, Robbenpopulationswettbüros, Sexshops und kleinen Tabakwarenläden geworben, die riesige Pfeifen als Symbole besaßen, die sich drehten und - natürlich - leuchteten. Es standen auch leicht gelangweilt aussehende Goblinweibchen herum, die verdächtig spärlich bekleidet waren. center "Warum?" fragte Riyka. center Knyx schaute sich skeptisch um. Salane bog von dem Hauptweg ab in eine etwas kleinere Gasse. Immer noch flackerte überall Werbung, die sich gegenseitig darin überbot, Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen und dadurch als ganzes nur dazu führte, dass niemand sich wirklich auf eine davon konzentrieren konnte. Eine sehr spärlich bekleidete Goblin kam hüftschwingend und zuckersüß lächelnd auf Knyx zu. "Na wie wärs mit uns, starker Mann?" fragte sie. Knyx winkte ab. Die Goblin legte vertraulich einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er erklärte ihr "Ich bin mit meiner Freundin hier." und winkte nochmals ab. "Zier dich nicht so - oh. nungut. Viel Spaß" meinte das leichte Goblinmädchen, zwinkerte mehr als zweideutig und ging zurück an ihren Platz. Salane warf der Goblin einen biestigen Blick nach. Riyka deutete auf einen Laden mit einer Pfeife und fragte "Könn'n wir da noch hin?" Knyx schmunzelte. "Klar Riyka." meinte Salane. "Vielleich' mag Karakas da' Zeug, auch wenn es von Goblins is'." meinte Riyka "De Karakas mag zua zei´ alles..." sagte Srolja etwas frustriert. Riyka fragte "Wa' wollte die?", auf die Goblin bezogen, die sich eben von Knyx abgewendet hatte. Knyx ging auf Salane zu und nahm ihre Hand. Salane meinte: center "Gehen wir erstmal zu einem Tabakladen." meinte Salane und schaute in das winzige Tabaklädchen. "Nun warum ich?" fragte Knyx schmunzelnd. Riyka schaute abwartend zu ihm. "Hmpf. Na gut." meinte Salane und erklärte: center center Salane nickte und Knyx streichelte ihre Öhrchen. Riyka nickte leicht und schien die Gobline schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Neugierig steckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür des Tabaklädchens. Ein kleiner, alter, glatzköpfiger Goblin sprang hinter der Theke auf und schaute zuvorkommend zu der Trollin. "Was darf es denn sein, schöne Frau?" "Wa' is' da' alles?" fragte Riyka "Das hier?" er zeigte um sich her. Die Trollin nickte. "Tabaksorten aus allen Teilen Kamlidors und sogar einige aus den östlichen Königsreichen, Pfeifen, Aschenbecher, Blättchen, extranikotinhaltige Filtereinsätze und und und! Loser Tabak, gerollte Zigarren, Zigarillos, Zigaretten, Zigagobbos! Tabak mit Fruchtstückchen, Tabak mit Duftstoffen, Tabak mit Tabak und äh" er kam etwas durcheinander. Riyka nickte beeindruckt und deutete auf die Tabaksorten. "Wa' für Sort'n?" "Alles was das Raucherherz begehrt!" erklärte der Goblin strahlend. "Mia will au´ sowa´" meinte Srolja. "Was wollen die Damen denn?" fragte der Verkäufer und Salane lugte von draußen in den nun vollen Laden, da zwei Trollinnen und auch noch Knyx hineingegangen waren. "Wa' kauf'n die Männchen am meist'n?" fragte Riyka. Der Verkäufer angelte verschiedene Tabaksorten aus dem Regal und reicht sie den Damen zum Schnuppern. Riyka betrachtete den Verkäufer angetan lächelnd und schnupperte munter an den gereichten Dosen. Salane meinte von draußen: "Die interessantesten Dinge verkauft er bestimmt unter der Ladentheke..." "Aye?" fragte Riyka. Der Verkäufer wurde etwas dunkel und hüstelte, schaute sich dann um und meinte mit zuckenden Ohrenspitzen "Da habe ich durchaus noch ein paar Spezialitäten...." "Die würd'n wir auch gerne seh'n." meinte Riyka. Der Verkäufer raunte "Mit Stoffen, die hier nicht gern gesehen werden..." "Rauschkräute'?" fragte die Trollin und legte den Kopf schief. Er musterte die beiden Trollinnen nachdenklich, dann zog er ein kleines Beutelchen hervor, aus dem er kleine, abgepackte Tütchen hervorzauberte. "Eh, die will mia!" meinte Srolja. "So könnte man sagen, die Dame.Diese kleinen Dinger hier gibt man normalem Tabak bei." erklärte der Verkäufer. "Davon nehm'n wir etwa'." meinte Riyka. "Ich empfehle da den Ungoro-Spezial mit Beigabe dieser kleinen Dinger. Möchten die Damen davon?" fragte er. Srolja nickte. "Kla'." meinte Riyka. Wieselnd geschwind suchte der Verkäufer vier Pakete Tabak und ein paar der kleinen Tütchen zusammen und legte alles auf die Theke. Dann wendete er sich händchenreibend an die Kundschaft. "Ist es so recht?" "Komm' drauf an wa' da' kost'n soll." meinte Riyka. "Vier mal Ungorspezial, für jede der schönen Damen zwei und je acht Tütchen Traumkraut. Nun... das ma..." er wurde von Salane unterbrochen, die meinte "Das handle ich mit ihm aus, wenn ihr mich kurz hereinlasst...". "Kla'. Glaub' dia so viel Zeug zum rauch'n bekomm' Karakas?" fragte sie Srolja noch im Gehen. Von innen war auf Goblin eifriges Gefeilsche zu hören. Beide waren offenbar mit Freude bei der Sache, so hört es sich jedenfalls an. "Nich' da' er dann imme' noch komische' is'.". Salane kam schließlich aus dem Geschäft und reichte den beiden Freundinnen je eine kleine Papiertüte, zusammengerollt. "dank´" meinte Srolja "Is' alles für Srolja. Wa' ha' es denn gekoste'?" meinte Riyka. "Das schenke ich euch." meinte Salane und reichte dann beide Tüten Srolja. center Riyka kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein und Srolja meinte "Bestimm´ lusti´". Salane ging die Gasse weiter entlang. Man mochte es nicht glauben, aber die leichtbekleideten Goblindamen hier hatten es irgendwie geschafft, noch mehr Haut zu zeigen. Interessierte Blicke streiften Knyx als potentiellen Kunden und versuchten die Größe seines Geldbeutels abzuschätzen. "Nu heim?" fragte Srolja. center In dieser Straße hatten die Häuser große Fenster, hinter denen ebenfalls Goblinweibchen saßen. Auf kleinen Hockern oder Kistchen saßen sie da und versuchten, verführerisch auszusehen. Allerdings waren sie nicht spärlich bekleidet, sie trugen schlicht gar keine Kleidung. "Salane? Gib' es vielleich' auch ein'n Kräuterlad'n?" fragte Riyka. "Bestimmt, aber vielleicht nicht hier, bei den Priestern vermutlich." meinte Salane. Knyx linste einmal hoch und als er erkannte, was er sah, schaute er sofort weg. Riyka betrachtete neugierig die eine oder andere Dame hinter den Scheiben und stellte sich schließlich direkt vor eine. "Warum sitz'n die da ohne Kleide'? Sollt'n sie nich' zumindes' Gold fürs auszieh'n verlang'n?" Salane meinte center Knyx meinte unbehaglich "Können wir weg hier?" Riyka winkte dem Weibchen hinter der Scheibe freundlich zu und schlenderte dann weiter. Die Goblin schaute überrascht und winkte dann freundlich zurück. Salane führte sie aus der Gasse heraus auf einen breiteren Weg. Es erklang laute Tanzmusik. Hier reihte sich Tanzlokal an Bar und Bar an Tanzlokal, auch wenn dazwischen immer noch schmuddelige Angebote zu finden waren. Vor den Tanzlokalen standen Goblins mit Handtzetteln, die die Gruppe immer wieder ansprachen und verlockten herein zu kommen. Leider galt das auch für sogenannte Gucki-Schaus, Plakate mit nackten Goblinweibchen warben eifrig dafür. center "Srolja nich'. Die mag so laute Musik." meinte Riyka und die genannte fragte "Sin´ da de Taurenz?" "Nein, das sind kleine Goblinkapellen." center Salane meinte "Ganz unterschiedlich, du hörst es ja.". Auf der Straße mischt sich wenig erquicklich ein Haufen verschiedener Rhythmen, Musikstile und Instrumente. "Is nich´ so schön wie vo de Taurenz." meinte Srolja. Sie verließen den Bezirk und gingen zu den fliegenden Priestern weiter oben. Salane fragte einen nach einem Kräuterladen und folgte dann der beschreibung. Schließlich hatten sie eine kleine Hütte aus Wellblech aufgetan, über der sich ein unbeleuchteter Strauß Kräuter drehte. "Tagchen!" grüßte Salane und fragte unnötiger Weise center|650px Sie linste skeptisch in den winzigen Wellblechhüttenstand. "Oh ja, meine Dame. Was wünscht ihr denn?" fragte der Verkäufer. "Ha' dia Kräute' aus de' Gegend hier?" fragte Riyka. Der Verkäufer schaute zu ihr und fragte "Natürlich. Bestes Kraut aus Azshara!" "Zeig' dia mia sie?" fragte sie. "Wilddornrosen zum Beispiel. Beulengras, Königskraut..." der Verkäufer nickte eifrig und stellte Kräutersäcklein auf die Theke, aus fester Jute, die mit Bändern verschlossen waren, durch eine Schleife. Er öffnete die Schleifen und deutete auf die nun offenen Säcklein, die würzigen Duft verströmten. Riyka betrachtete die Kräuter sehr aufmerksam, um deren Qualität zu überprüfend. Die Kräuter enthielten auch mal das eine oder andere vertrocknete Grasstengelchen, das mit hineingeraten war, die Quelität war insgesamt höchstens mittelmäßig. Riyka zog missbilligend die Brauen zusammen und fixierte den Goblin mit aufmerksamen Blicken. "Un' wo is' da' gute Zeug? Ode' glaub' dia mia kauf' da' da?" Der Händler zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, ein wissendes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und er verschloss die Beutel wieder, ließ sie verschwinden um andere an ihre Stelle zu setzen. Auch diese öffnete er. Riyka beugte sich erneut vor und betrachtete auch diese Kräuter sehr aufmerksam und prüfend. Diese Kräuter sahen sehr viel besser aus. Irgendwas, was nicht dazugehörte, schien nicht darin zu sein, jedenfalls nicht obenauf. Und auch die Blätter sahen in besserem Zustand aus, wenn natürlich teilweise auch gebrochen, durch die Lagerung. "Es ist eine Freude, mit einer Kennerin Geschäfte zu machen." meinte der Verkäufer und zwinkerte etwas schmierig Riyka zu. Riyka schnuppert an den Kräutern und schob mit der Hand unten liegende nach oben, um sich auch von deren Qualität überzeugen zu können. Sie lächelte dem Verkäufer kurz zu, ließ sich aber von ihm nicht ablenken. Die Qualität weiter unten war tatsächlich die gleiche. Wie unerwartet! "Wa' verlang' dia für ein'n Beutel?" fragte Riyka "Von welcher Sorte denn?" fragte er. Riyka deutete auf die etwas selteneren Kräuter aus der Gegend. "Die hier." "Also das Säckchen Golddorn hier macht 20 Gold, das mit den Dornrosen 30." Er strahlte sie so liebreizend an, dass die Preise nur völlig überteuert sein konnten. center Der Händler fiel in einer sicherlich eingeübten Bewegung von seinem Hocker. Schockiert rieb er sich das angeblich lädierte Hinterteil und schaute höchst vorwurfsvoll drein. "Vier un' neun." kommentierte Riyka gelassen. center "Das ist die falsche Richtung!" meinte der Händler leicht panisch. "Wisst ihr, wie lage ich dafür über die nicht gerade ungefährlichen Ebenen Azscharas laufen muss? Immer in der Gefahr, von wahnsinnigen Kultisten, riesigen Furbolgs oder Nagas getötet zu werden, nur um den Lebensunterhalt für mein Weib und meine sieben Kinder zu finanzieren?" center Er hob erneut eine Braue. Salane meinte center Der Händler erwiderte schockiert center Riyka zog die Brauen zusammen. Der Händler schüttelt wehement den Kopf. "Nein nein nein! Für 15 Gold sind beide Säckchen eure." Salane kicherte und meinte "Geht doch." Riyka zählte die 15 Gold ab und legte sie dem Goblin hin. Lauernd wartete sie, bis er danach griff. Eifrig sammelte der Händler das Gold ein. Riyka schnappte überraschend nach den Goblinhänden. Dem Händler entfuhr ein überraschtes Quiecken und Salane schaute besorgt zu Riyka. Diese zerrte den Händler ohne Rücksicht über die Theke, dichter an sich heran, und beugte ihm das Gesicht entgegen, bis er nur noch die ziemlich böse aussehende Trollin vor sich sehen konnte. Knyx murmelte leise "Weibchen und shoppen..." Der Händler zitterte und schwitzte sichtlich. center|650px center stotterte der Händler. center Die Augen des Händlers huschten irgendwie zugleich vorwurfsvoll und bittend zu Salane. Sie meinte "Es war nur eine Vermutung von mir." Riykas Griff wurde kurz schmerzhaft fester und sie knurrte leise, dann ließ sie ohne Vorwarnung los. Der Händler plumpste in sein Kabuff zurück, diesmal hatte er Grund, sich den Steiß zu reiben. Riyka nahm sich die Kräutersäckchen und verschloss sie wieder. Ohne dem armen Mann noch einen Blick zu gönnen, schaute sie zu Salane. Böse, goblinsche Worte erklangen aus dem Grund des Wellblechschüppleins, bei denen Salane dunkel wurde. "Gehen wir besser..." meinte sie. center Die Trollin grinste böse. Salane lachte auf und Knyx schmunzelte. Rumpelnd schloss sich der Verschlag des Kräuterlädchens. center "Er kann nich' imme' zu hab'n." meint Riyka. center|650px bot Srolja an und spähte zu dem Goblin, der hinter dem Verschlag noch in der Hütte hocken musste. center center "Eh, kla´. soll mia de hütt´ voodoo mach´n? feua un so?" fragte Srolja. center center center center "Da' wäre toll." nickte Riyka. "Sozusagen eine Zweigstelle des Waisenhauses von Orgrimmar." meinte die Goblin und auch Srolja nickte. center center center center center Salane fragte irritiert "Was?". center center center "Dann nehm´n wia die mid" meinte Srolja und Riyka fragte "Un' wer kümmert sich um die Klein'n?". Srolja zeigte auf Salane und Riyka musterte die Goblin. "Un de Knyx" meinte Srolja. Salane nickte und Knyx hmmte. "Das wäre wohl sinnvoll." meinte die Goblin. center Abreise ---- center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px So endete der Besuch des Bilgewasserhafens und die vier flogen nach Orgrimmar zurück. center|650px Eine Kurze Beratung ergab, dass alle nach Hause wollten und dass Stoffe für Welpensachen auch bestellt oder ein anderes Mal in Donnerfels gekauft werden könnten. center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px Ankunft in Schattenflucht ---- Endlich waren sie wieder zu Hause. Salane übergab Thalon sehr müde ihren Windreiter, nachdem sie ihre kleine Rolle vom Sattel geschnallt hatte. center center center center center center center Offenbar hatte es Streit gegeben. center|650px center center|650px center center center OOC-Einschätzung zu meiner Darstellung des Bilgewasserhafens und der Goblins ---- ((Meine Schilderungen, Emotes und Darstellung des goblinschen Lebens an sich und des Bilgewasserhafens im besonderen bilden natürlich keine Loregrundlage. Sie entspringen meiner Interpretation der Questreihen auf Kezan und in Azshara, dem Lesen von Blizzards Beschreibung der Stadt Bilgewasserhafen ("voller Spielhöllen, Freudenhäuser und anderer kommerzieller Luxuseinrichtungen" Quelle) und dem Erleben des großen Unterschieds der Lebensqualität auf Kezan zwischen den Bewohnern des Malocherviertels einerseits und den reichen Teile der Stadt andereseits, ganz zu schweigen von dem Anwesen des Handelsprinzen dort. Die dargestellte, kleine Künstlerkolonie ist natürlich hochspekulativ. Dass die Goblins nicht mehr so gut verdienen, weil alle viel weniger Gold haben, als auf Kezan, finde ich im Bilgewasserhafen greifbar. Knyx erinnerte mich an die Quest im Startgebiet, wo man aus dem Palast des Handelsprinzen ein Gemälde ("Mona Goblisa") und drei andere Kunstgegenstände entwendet, um sich die teure, einzig rettende Überfahrt leisten zu können. Meine Interpretation der Wettbüros und der Freudenhäuser mag nicht die richtige sein, aber es ist das, was ich vermute. Die Goblins versuchen nach meiner Einschätzung in der Regel aus allem und jedem auf jede mögliche Weise Gold zu machen. Auch aus Weibchen, über die sie Macht haben, bzw. unabhängige Weibchen über ihren Körper, wenn sie schön sind und sonst keine Einnahmequelle finden. Der Aspekt der Ausnutzung von eigenen und im Besonderen von Waisenkindern unterliegt keiner Quelle. Blizzard nimmt sowas aus gutem Grund nicht in den Mund, aber das passt zu gut zur Art der Goblins, um falsch zu sein. Salanes Darstellung ist sicher geprägt von ihrer andersartigen Sicht auf die Dinge, trotzdem hoffe ich, einen Glaubhaften Eindruck des Bilgewasserhafens und der Kultur der Goblins hinterlassen zu haben.)) Donnerstag Am Steg ---- Salane hatte lange geschlafen und war immer noch müde. Die Anstrengung der Reise, körperlich wie mental, die Sorge um die Trolle und ihre Stimmung und nun die Sorge um den finanziell hoffentlich nicht zu sehr ausgebluteten Knyx hatten ihr zu schaffen gemacht bzw. machten ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Am Steg saßen Orza und ihre beiden trollischen Reisegefährtinnen und Freundinnen beisammen. Offenbar hatten sie schon von der Reise erzählt. Schade, Salane hätte gern gehört, was genau sie berichten würden. center center center center center center center center center center center Knyx fehlte ihr. center Und Orza hatte ihn ebenfalls den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. center center center center center center center center "Erstens einen abmontierten Schirm aus Metall." - "aye, de wo mia nich´ mitnehm´n durf´e" - "Zweitens eine riesige Furche im höchstgepflegten Garten des Handelsprinzen" - "nua wei´ de schirmch´n so schwea wa´" - "Drittens an das Mäuerchen des Prinzen gek...sich übergeben. Viertens: Eindringen in den Palast." - "eh, da wa´ ess´n drin" - "Fünftens Diebstahl von Esswaren dort. Sechstens Angriff auf einen hochkomplizierten Küchenautomat." - "nua weg´n de Bertha" - "Siebtens Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber einem Goblin, der - nach bloßer Vermutung von mir - Waisen ausnutzt." center center Schließlich kam das Gespräch auf Karakas. Srolja wirkte unglücklich mit seiner Veränderung. center Nun berichtete Salane was sie sich während der Reise verkniffen hatte, um Sroljas Stimmung nicht zu trüben, was der Wind ihr erzählt hatte. center center center center Offenbar saß er in der Hütte mit den vielen Schädeln, die alle meiden sollten. Seltsam. Freitag (Text stammt von Tolijo: Am späten Abend und noch lange in die Nacht hinein kann man den Häuptling der Bruchspeertrolle auf den oberen Stufen der alten, verwunschenen Priesterhütte sitzen sehen. Rauchend und gelegentlich an einer Flasche Kokosrum nippend wirkt er ziemlich in sich versunken und vielleicht sogar im Wachtraum. Irgendwann liegt er dann schnarchend quer auf der obersten Stufe ausgestreckt da und wird erst von der aufgehenden Sonne wieder geweckt. Trotz der kurzen Schlafzeit, macht er sich nach einem kurzen Sprung von der Klippe in die ruhige See gleich an die Arbeit. Der hinter der alten Priesterhütte "geparkte" Gyrokopter wird ausgepackt und die unter Planen und in abenteuerlich festgezurrten Paketen gelagerten Materialien werden abgeladen. Die durch den Lärm herbei geeilte Taurin Sikewa äußert Ihren Unmut darüber, dass sie selbst nicht von der Sonne sondern vom Lärm geweckt wurde, bekommt daraufhin eine Viertelflasche Kokosrum angeboten und ein paar entschuldigende Worte - jedoch auch eine Frage. Nachdem die Taurin mürrisch abgelehnt hat, rückt sie aber immerhin damit heraus, wo die Trollin Tsuky das Bauholz für die Werkstatthütte gelagert hat. Den Vormittag über sieht man also den Troll in stoischer Gelassenheit aber ohne zu pausieren Holz herumtragen und einige Teile des Platzes vor Sikewas Taverne mit Holzstücken belegen. Wer etwas Ahnung hat erkennt, dass der Troll sich die Holzteile so zurecht gelegt hat, dass er drei Wände aus den Teilen zusammennageln kann und diese hinterher nur noch miteinander verbinden muss. Er will offenbar ohne Hilfe anderer Leute den Verschlag aufbauen können. Bis zum Abend steht tatsächlich ein zu einer Seite offener Verschlag, direkt an die Priesterhütte angelehnt (gestützt durch drei Balken), in welchen der Troll als die Sonne bereits tief am Himmel steht seinen Gyrokopter hinein schiebt und mit der Abdeckplane den Eingang verdeckt. Nach einem weiteren Sprung von der Klippe, kommt der Troll nass aber relativ zufrieden drein schauend zurück und setzt sich wieder vorn auf die Stufen der Priesterhütte, rauchend und auf den nahenden Sonnenuntergang blickend. ) Salane wuselte natürlich beim Hüttenbau mit herum, ohne bei den schweren Hölzern und großen Wänden eine wirkliche Hilfe sein zu können, die über das Anreichen des Hammers hinausgehen würde. Am Steg ---- center center Vorok erzählte, dass er gleich nach Donnerfels aufbrechen müsse. Und Srolja fragte Salane begeistert, ob sie mit wollen würden. Salane hatte zwar das Gefühl, eigentlich gerade erst angekommen zu sein, aber der Begeisterung in den Augen der jungen Trollin konnte sie nicht widerstehen und so stimmte sie zu. center center center center (kein Ziel = Thalon) Salane ging ein paar Sachen für den Ausflug holen. Gold zum Beispiel. Srolja folgte ihr und sah sich im oberen Teil des Gasthauses erstaunt um. Trolle kamen da ja erst seit kurzem, seit die Treppe repariert worden war, wieder herauf. Dann stieß Rukaya zu ihnen. Srolja versuchte, die junge Orcin zu überreden, mitzukommen, ohne genau zu sagen, wohin. Und diese fragte, ob Srolja total wahnsinnig sei. center center Schließlich waren sie abreisefertig. Auf dem Weg zum Steg hatten sie Riyka getroffen und auch diese überredete Srolja, mitzukommen. center In Donnerfels ---- center|650px Zuerst wollte Srolja irgendwelche Höhlen besuchen. Dabei fand Salane die lichte Weite und die Taurische Architektur auf den durch Hängebrücken verbundenen Tafelbergspitzen viel spannender. center|650px center|650px Sie sahen ein Grüppchen Verlassener etwas beschwören. Srolja lief näher und als die anderen langsam folgten, hatte Salane plötzlich das starke Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie äußerte ihre Bedenken, woraufhin Riyka wie der Blitz aus der Höhle schoss. Salane rannte ihr nach. center|650px center center center center center center center Plötzlich kamen die anderen in Begleitung aus Knyx aus der Höhle. center center center center Der Weg zurück zur Schmiede, wo Vorok mit den Schmieden redete, seit sie in Donnerfels angekommen waren, führte wieder über eine dieser langen Hängebrücken. Srolja hatte auf dem Hinweg die Brücke schon in arge Schwingungen versetzt, die nicht alle besonders toll fanden. Diesmal wurde Rukaya richtig böse, weil sie vor Schreck fast den Halt verloren hätte. center|650px center Auch außerhalb der Höhle blieb dieses seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie sprach leise mit Knyx darüber und dieser sah sich auf der astralen Ebene einmal um. center|650px center Leider fand er dabei nichts: center center Das erste, was sie als nächstes besichtigten, war ein Gasthaus, und Salane entschloss sich angesichts ihrer Müdigkeit und der Ähnlichkeit zu Sonnenfels, eine der Hängematten zu mieten und am Morgen zurück zu reisen. Knyx schloss sich ihr an, Riyka war schon zuvor zurück geflogen, sie war ebenfalls müde gewesen. Die anderen besichtigten wohl noch weiteres in der großen Stadt der Tauren. Samstag (Text von Tolijo: Gemeinsam mit Salane sieht man den Trollhäuptling weiter an dem Werkzeug- und Bastelschuppen arbeiten, wobei es offenbar eher um Platzoptimierung geht als um Zugewinn von weiterem Hüttenplatz. Der Gyrokopter steht wieder unter der Abdeckplane weiter hinten zum Felsen abgestellt. Tolijo werkelt den Rest des Tages an einer großen Kiste, die in den Boden eingelassen wird und sich bei Betätigung der richtigen Knöpfe und Benutzung des richtigen Schlüssels aus dem Boden hervorhebt und zu drei Seiten aufklappt. Darin bringt er als die Sonne bereits tiefer am Himmel steht seine gesamten Werkzeuge und teils wertvoll aussehende Bauteile unter. Den Rest des Tages verbringt er wieder auf den Hüttenstufen sitzend mit einem kleinen Goldschmiedeamboss auf dem Schoss. Es scheint als versuche er eine exakte Kopie des Werkzeugkistenschlüssels herzustellen, offenbar eine schwierige Aufgabe. ) Nachdem alles so weit hergerichtet war, dass die beiden ihre Werkzeuge und Ersatzteile einräumen konnten, sah man die Goblin eine ganze weile vor ihrem bisher ungenutzen, gyromatischen Drehwechsel Trichter (vgl. Bericht Salane im Sonnenfels (2)) herumsitzen und grübeln. Gespräche ---- Salane fand Riyka im Gespräch mit Karakas vor Riykas Hütte sitzend vor und gesellte sich dazu, drei Fische vorsichtig neben sich legend, die sie soeben aus dem Meer geangelt hatte. Sie sah auch ein bisschen stolz aus. center Immerhin störte sie Fisch schon weniger als neulich noch. center center center center center center center center "Wo?" wollte Riyka wissen. center "De' ganz'n Tag?" fragte Riyka. center "Mia ha' ga' nich's gehör'.." wunderte sich die Trollin. center "Wann wart ihr denn gestern wiede' hier?" fragte Riyka weiter. center "Un' Knyx?" center "Er is' sich ziemlich siche' aye?" meinte Riyka grinsend. "Dass ich die richtige bin?" fragte die Goblin zurück. Riyka nickte. "Ich glaub schon. Und das trotz unserer Reise!" schmunzelte die Goblin. "Aye." Dann beschloss Riyka doch noch zu kochen und ging los, um Spieße für die Fische zu holen. So blieben Karakas und Salane zusammen sitzen und die Goblin nahm das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf. center "Hihi, kleinä Goblins könnten nich's tun, selbst wenn wolltens." meinte der veränderte Karakas. center Doch dann wurde ihr Gespräch unsanft unterbrochen, ein Trike schleuderte um die Ecke, raste den Abhang zum Grillplatz herunter und kam erst dort mit dem Vorderrad im zum Glück kalten Grill zum stehen. Ein unverhoffter Besuch ---- center Der Insasse schrie um Hilfe ("Zu Hilfe! Sie wollen mich fressen! So hilf mir doch jemand!"), man möge ihn vor den Trollen retten, die natürlich alle herbeigelaufen waren und neugierig um das Trike herum standen. Salane nahm die Beinchen in die Hand und wetzte hinunter. Karakas folgte gemächlicher. "Oh! Ihr!" begrüßte Yoriz Kupferspreng Salane. "So ein Glück! Helft mir!" center "Eigentlich fressen sie keine Goblins." versuchte Salane ihren Bekannten aus dem Bilgewasserhafen zu beruhigen. Yoriz ruckte auf dem Trike herum, bis es sich löste und einen knatternden Satz zurück machte. center Karakas beäugte Yoriz auf seinem Gefährt skeptisch. center center center center|650px Yoriz rollte das Trike behutsam wieder zurück und winkte Salane dichter. center center Salane schaute überrascht. Yoriz nickte mit hektischen, kurzen Bewegungen. "Na dann steigt doch erstmal aus!" meinte die Goblin. Yoriz winkte Salane noch ein wenig dichter. "Mmmh?" machte diese und kam noch näher. Vielleicht hatte er sich bei dem Unfall eingeklemmt? Yoriz wartete, bis Salane dicht genug heran war, und packte dann unerwartet schnell und kräftig nach ihr, zog sie zu sich auf das Trike, über die Beine geworfen quasi. Salane wurde völlig überrumpelt und landete genau da, wo er sie haben wollte. "Ehh!" wandte Karakas protestierend ein. "Ihr werdet diesen Goblin nicht mit euren Voodoozaubern gedankenmanipulieren!" zischte Yoriz. Er gab Gas und versuchte, mitsamt Salane zu entwischen. Karakas packte seine Waffe und seinen Schild und stürmte auf das Gefährt zu. Yoriz gab kreischend mehr Gas als beabsichtigt, er schien wirklich sehr schreckhaft zu sein. Die Trolle sprangen zur Seite und das Trike rutschte ein wenig, bevor es zum stehen kam. Salane versuchte sich aufzurappeln. "Mörder! Entführer! Goblinsklavenhalter! Ihr bekommt uns nicht!" zeterte Yoriz. "We'den wia ja'sehen! Kleinä garstige Goblins!" sagte Karakas und hetzte wie ein wütender Stier dem Trike nach. Yoriz war sehr damit beschäftigt, Salane irgendwie runter zu drücken und gleichzeitig das Trike zu lenken. Kreischend gab er wieder Gas und raste kopflos herum. Schließlich musste er am Ende des Stegs wenden und sah dann Karakas auf sich zukommen. Yoriz gab so viel Gas wie möglich und hielt direkt auf den Troll zu. Karakas sprang zur Seite und landete auf dem Steg. Salane griff wahllos nach irgendwelchen Hebeln. Yoriz kniff dabei die Augen zusammen und fuhr mitsamt Salane und Trike, das plötzlich stotterte ins Wasser, das hoch aufspritzte. Kárákas ächzte und rappelte sich auf. Dann kratzte er sich am Schädel und schaute sich um. Wo war der Goblin? Das Trike versank auf den Grund und endlich wurde Salane auch wieder frei gegeben. center center "Aber wovor denn bloss?" fragte Salane wassertretend. center center center center center center center center center "Was auch immer sie mit Euch gemacht haben, ich lasse nicht zu.. Wie..? Oh.." Yoriz warf hektische Blicke zu Karakas. "Er wird mich fressen. Oder als Sklaven halten." rief er unglücklich aus. Kárákas lachte. center center center Yoriz paddelte ein wenig dichter zu Salane und schaute sie entschlossen und ernst an. center "Ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Ich werde Euer Leben verteidigen! Ob nun gegen diese wilden Trolle, oder gegen Euren seltsamen Goblinfreund!" versicherte ihr der Goblin. center center center center Yoriz, sicherlich ein Goblin der Tat und vermutlich fürchterlich aufgeregt, schien gar nicht zuzuhören, griff kurzerhand schon wieder nach Salane, um sie ein weiteres Mal an sich zu ziehen. Er presste seine Lippen kurz fest auf die von Salane. Oder zumindest war das seine Absicht. Nicht ganz einfach mit den vollgesogenen Kleidern und schwimmend, dafür mit Entschlossenheit und Opfermiene. Er traf den Mundwinkel der völlig verdatterten Goblin, deren Arme schwer wurden nach dem Gebaue und Gebastel über Tag und die damit schon wieder nicht gerechnet hatte. center Yoriz schob Salane entschlossen von sich und paddelte mühsam und Wasser schluckend Richtung Ufer. Yoriz wetzte los, kaum dass er den Boden unter die Füße bekam und versuchte kreischend Karakas zu entwischen. Karakas holte augenblicklich mit seiner Stabkeule aus und ließ sie erbarmungslos auf Yoriz zurasen. Der Goblin rannte in seinem Versuch, zu flüchten, Karakas direkt in den Schlag und sackte ächzend mit einer Platzwunde an der Stirn zusammen. Regungslos, mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er liegen. Salane, die dicht hinter ihm war, eilte zu ihm. center Karakas machte kurz Anstalten, mit der Unterkante des Schildes zuzuschlagen, hielt dann aber inne und stubste den Goblin mit dem Fuß an. Salane tastete nach dem Puls am Hals des unvernünftigen Goblins. Yoriz lebte zwar, war aber definitiv bewusstlos. Karakas kicherte vor sich hin. center center Karakas gluckste und meinte "Mia tragens den schon alleine." Er packte den Goblin an einem Fuß. center "Eh, oke." meinte Karakas und ließ den Fuß wieder los und packte den Goblin stattdessen am Arm. center "Woher auch immer er von Schattenflucht wusste..." wunderte sich Salane. Karakas kicherte und schleifte den Goblin hinter sich her. Salane versucht schnell die Beinchen zu erwischen, damit er nicht auf dem Boden schleift. center center "Wieso nich'?" fragte der Troll. center Karakas lachte. Yoriz wurde halb geschleift und halb getragen, aber zumindest nahm sein Kopf keine weiteren Steine mit. "Habens mia do'nie gesagt, man." meinte Karakas und gluckste wieder. "Wa'schon witzig, eh?" meinte er und ließ den Goblin oben im Lazarett zu Boden. center Salane untersuchte anders als man vielleicht denken könnte zunächst den Gürtel und dann die Taschen auf irgendwas explosives. Das explosive Zeug, dass sie dabei zutage förderte, durfte zwar durch das unfreiwillige Bad entschärft worden sein, aber sicher war sicher. Alles in den Taschen triefte vor sich hin. In einer hatte sich verdächtiger Matsch gebildet. Yoriz trug einen kleinen Geldbeutel bei sich, den Salane nicht antastete, und einige runde Kugeln, die Bomben sein könnten, welche die Goblin sicherstellte. Ansonsten recht wenig. Salane sortierte das verdächtige Zeug aus. Irgendwann würde es wieder trocknen. "Wa'da'für'n Zeug?" fragte Karakas. center "Vermutlich sind die Zünder zwar durchweicht, aber wer weiß..." setzte sie noch hinzu. "Mia holens Seile." meinte Karakas und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Salane wendete sich dann der Wunde auf der Stirn zu und untersuchte sie vorsichtig. Karakas kam mit ein paar Seilen in der Hand wieder. center Er kicherte und packte zuerst die Arme, um welche er eines der Seile fest rum wickelte und verknotete. Dann nahm er das andere Seil und band es um die Beine des Goblins. Karakas stand auf, nachdem er den Goblin sorgfältig gefesselt hatte. Die Wunde, die Salane derweil untersuchte, blutete ein wenig stärker und war nicht sonderlich groß. Salane legte behutsam ihre kleine Hand über die Wunde und konzentrierte sich. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leise, ohne dass wirklich etwas zu verstehen war. Wasserschaum bildete sich um ihre Hand und schien dann in dem Goblin zu verschwinden. Salane kam wieder mehr zu sich und hob die Hand behutsam hoch, um zu beschauen, was passiert war. So ganz sicher war sie sich immer noch nicht über das, was sie mit Hilfe des Wassers vollbrachte. Die Wunde blutete dank Salanes Hilfe nicht mehr. Dafür hatte sich eine ordentliche Beule gebildet, ganz oben drauf prangte nun die angeheilte Wunde, die schon leicht verschorfte. center "Da'wir ihn fressen. Wird sicher witzig!" schlug Karakas vor. center center|650px "Wieso?" fragte Karakas. Salane zögerte. Sie wusste, dass Yoriz wenig Gold hatte und ein Trike wertvoll war. Aber schwerer wog ein anderer Grund, den Karakas wohl auch eher nachvollziehen könnte. center|650px center center Riyka eilte herbei. "Salane!" rief sie. "Ja?" fragte diese. "Geh' es dia gut?!" Salane tropfte, sah aber ansonsten unversehrt aus. "Sie sag'n dia wurde übe'fall'n.." "Ähm ja.." meinte die Goblin. Riyka fuchtelte mit den Spießen für die Fische und schaute sich um. center "Eh..?" meinte die Trollin und ließ die Spieße sinken. "Da ob'n..?" fragte sie und deutete nach oben zum Lazarett. Salane nickte. center center Riyka brummte leise und schaute misstrauisch nach oben. "Wovo'..?" fragte sie. center center center center center center center center "Warum lieg' er im Lazarett?" wollte Riyka wissen. center center|650px center center center "Ich brauch ein langes Seil." meinte Salane. Was keine Aufforderung an irgendwen sein sollte, eines zu holen, es war eher ein lautes Nachdenken. Aber Riyka sagte "Mia hol'." und ging davon. center center center Riyka half Salane. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, das Trike, das unter Wasser zum Glück leichter war, auf die Räder zu wuchten. center|650px Karakas befestigte das Seil an der Stoßstange. center "Wieso?" fragte Karakas. Riyka grinste breit vor sich hin, rührte aber keinen Finger. "Weil dann gleich die Stoßstange abfällt." erklärte die Goblin, stieg aus und kniete sich hinter ihr Trike. "Beim Raptor fallens nich's ab..." meinte Karakas. Salane löste das Seil und band es dann um einen Teil der tragenden Rahmenkonstruktion. "Beim Raptor bindest du es nicht um die Schwanzspitze, oder?" fragte sie den Troll. "Eh..." meinte dieser. "Hoffe ich für den armen Raptor." setze sie hinzu, ging wieder nach vorne und setzte sich hinter das kleine Steuerrad. "Soo dann mal Daumen drücken." sagte sie und gab vorsichtig Gas. Riyka ging auf Abstand und beobachtete das Wasser. Das Seil spannte sich und mit einem Geräusch zischte es ein Stück aus der Wasseroberfläche. Leider drehen dann die Räder von Salanes Gefährt im weichen Sand einfach nur durch. "Darf mia?" fragte Riyka und deutete auf das Wasser. Salane stimmte zu. Riyka belegte das Trike im Wasser mit einem Levitationszauber, natürlich ohne Vorwarnung. Salanes Trike schoss vorwärts, aber anders als gewisse ungeschickte Goblins, fing sie das Trike sofort ab und fuhr behutsam vorwärts. "Da' ging ech' schnell hoch." staunte Riyka, als Salane das tropfende und mit Algen geschmückte Gefährt unter ein paar Bäume gezogen hatte. Vorsichtshalber band sie das Seil um die Bäume, nachdem sie es an ihrem Trike gelöst hatte. Riyka stöberte ganz ungeniert in den Taschen, die an das Trike gebunden waren. "Hier kann es erstmal trocknen. Da es keine Ölspur hinterlassen hat und auch im Wasser nicht danach aussah... Der arme Herr Kupferspreng ist auch nicht gerade reich. Er wird sich freuen, wenn sein Trike gerettet ist, auch wenn er wohl nicht sofort damit fahren kann." meinte die Goblin. Riyka fand noch mehr explosives, das Salane sicherstellte und ein nun unleserliches Buch. Schließlich ließen sie Trike Trike sein und sahen sich um. "Wo ist denn Karakas hin?" fragte Salane. center center "Er ist noch bewusstlos. Der arme." stellte Salane fest. "Bitte de' ganze Nacht." meinte Riyka. Die Goblin kniete nieder und legte ihm ein Fellbünel unter den Kopf und breitete dann eine Decke über den immer noch nassen Goblin aus. Riyka betrachtete den Goblin kopfschüttelnd und machte es sich auf ihren Fellen gemütlich. center "Aye bitte." center center center center "Ja ich auch. Bestimmt hat er Angst" meinte Salane. "Vor uns?" fragte Riyka. "Ja." center Sonntag Im Lazarett ---- Salane und Orza standen um den Gefangene, als dieser sich leicht regte. Er stellte sich zwar sofort bewusstlos, aber Salane durchschaute ihn. Jedenfalls vermutete sie, dass er sich nur bewusstlos stellen würde. center|650px center center|650px Jemand wollte wissen, wovor. center|650px Auf weitere Nachfrage: center|650px Orza meinte, eine Entführung eines Paktmitglieds sei ein ernstes Vergehen. Vertreidigerin und "geschädigte" Person in Personalunion, Salane verteidigte geschickt mit: center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center Srolja beugte sich vor und plötzlich schrie er wie am Spieß. Bis Orza meinte er solle aufhören, weil sonst seine Stimmbänder seinen Körper verlassen würden. Yoriz verstummte augenblicklich. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Orza wollte den Vorschlag dennoch gern hören und die Goblin erklärte: center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px Salane erklärte, dass man bei allen Völkern nicht allen blindlings vertrauen dürfe. Gab dann jedoch zu: center|650px center|650px center Orza verneinte. center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz zu sagen, dass es unleserlich sei. Vielleicht ließ sich da ja doch irgendwie irgendwas machen? Vielleicht wüsste Knyx Rat? center|650px center center|650px center|650px Orza fragte Yoriz, ob der auch am Bau der Monsterbombe - er meinte die, die im Steinkrallengebirge Unheil angerichtet hatte - beteiligt gewesen wäre. center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center center|650px center center|650px Zeit, die Hände vor's Gesicht zu schlagen... center center|650px center Orza fragte die Goblins, ob sie wüssten, wer zuerst gestorben sei bei dieser Explosion. Salane tippte zuerst auf Druiden, dann auf die testenden Goblins, die sich in der Reichweite verschätzt hatten. center|650px center|650px "Tiere?" fragte Yoriz irritiert. "Kinder" erklärte Salane center|650px center Orza bestätigte. center|650px center center|650px center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center Natürlich erinnerte sich Salane, was sie auch bestätigte. center center|650px center|650px center center Zeit, ein weiteres Mal die Händchen vor's Gesicht zu schlagen. center center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center Das musste Salane zugeben und meinte, dass die eigentlich "ganz okee" gewirkt habe. center|650px Yoriz war besorgt. Erst Trolle, nun Gnome... center center center center center center "Draenei" half Orza nach. center Außerdem gäbe es noch diese Wolfmenschen, meinte Salane. center center center center center center|650px Orza fragte, ob sie wüssten, was der Mahlstrom sei. Salane meinte, sie habe gehört, dort ginge es nach Tiefenheim. center center center center|650px center Yoriz fragte, ob sie ihm gefallen würde, die Antwort. center|650px center Nachdem Srolja gegangen war, setzten sich die Goblins dichter zu Orza. center center center center|650px center center center center center center center Yoriz war fassungslos. Dann fragte er, wie man das Öl für die Trikes und all diese Dinge denn bezahlen würde. center Sonst würde sie auf "Flitzer", ihrem Raptor reiten. center center center center center center center center Orza fragte, was er denn könne. center Und er fragte weiter, was er abgesehen davon denn wohl könnte. Er meinte, Kinder und Tiere verschrecken. Auf Nachfrage wegen der Kinder erklärte er: center center|650px "Erze abbauen" erwähnte Yoriz noch. center center Salane war überrascht. Seit wann tauschten die Goblins im Hafen Dinge? center center Orza fragte, was der Goblin denn mit den Erzen machen würde. Er schmolz sie zu Barren. center center Als das Gespräch zur Ruhe kam, nutzte Salane die Gelegenheit: center center|650px center|650px center|650px Orza meinte, er dürfe das Dorf doch verlassen, da er Erze sammeln wolle. center|650px Sie warnten ihn vor den diversen Kreaturen und Gefahren da draußen. center center center Salane griff Sroljas Idee auf und fragte, ob er ihnen so ein großes Metallschirmchen bauen könne. center Sie kamen noch mal auf den gemeinsamen Abend im Bilgewasserhafen zu sprechen, und Salane meinte, dass dort wohl Yoriz Sroljas Tischmanieren nicht gefallen hätten. center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center Die Erschafferin der "Kreation" auf Sroljas Kopf empfahl Yoriz gleich mit zu seinem Benimmkurs. center|650px center Im Gasthaus ---- Salane brachte den unfreiwilligen Gast ins Gasthaus und stellte ihn Sikewa vor. center center|650px center center Sikewa schlug die "Goblinetage" vor. center center center Vielleicht könne er sich eines Tages für die Wesensänderung bedanken, die er nun wohl dank Salane erfahren würde. center center center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (25) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt